


etymology

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Humor, Languages and Linguistics, They/Them Pronouns for Fujimaru Ritsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka studies Modern Hebrew.  David speaks Biblical Hebrew.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	etymology

Ritsuka studies Hebrew in their spare time.

It’s nice, learning something without worrying that the fate of the entire world rests on whether they can execute it properly in a crisis. It reminds them of the parts they liked about school.

One of the Chaldea staff members, an Israelite whose family came from Kobe, teaches them the language. David had offered to teach them himself, but it quickly became apparent that he wasn’t the best of tutors. It’s not his fault: it’s harder for a Servant to switch between multiple forms of their native language than it is for them to speak an entirely new one, and vowel diacritics are a relatively modern invention.

(Apparently back in David’s time you were supposed to just know how to pronounce everything from consonants alone. How does that even work?)

David can’t teach them Modern Hebrew, but he converses with them in his Biblical Hebrew when they chat in their room. His pronunciation is a bit different from what Ritsuka’s been taught, but they can still understand him well enough.

Usually.

“Chaldea is in a precarious situation. It’s surprising that our enemies haven’t taken advantage of this. That’s why I propose that all members of Chaldea,” David says, “should be fucked.”

Ritsuka chokes on air.

“What? It’s not an unreasonable suggestion. Chaldea staff should be properly fucked in case of emergencies, from the Rayshift tech crew to the Doctor himself. I’ve gone over the budget and it should be doable without too much expense-”

“David,” Ritsuka wheezes. They switch back to speaking Japanese. “Sorry, what are you trying to say to me?”

He tilts his head, and answers in a Servant’s Japanese. “I’m saying that the staff should be armed. What did you think I said?”

“…Well, I guess it’s not too much of a etymological leap from ‘give someone a blade’ to ‘ _give_ someone a _blade_ , if you know what I mean.’”


End file.
